In a conventional technique, when a temperature of a detection target such as an element or an apparatus is to be detected, a temperature sensor such as a thermistor may be used (for example, see Patent Document 1). The temperature sensor detects its own temperature to detect the temperature of a detection target. For this reason, the temperature sensor is arranged such that heat of the detection target is easily transmitted to the temperature sensor.